Delicacy of Ice
by Passions-Lure
Summary: Now living with Cloud, Kadaj finds his attraction for his brothers increasing,also beginning to form with Cloud. But he won't just come out and say it,There're ways to make the other approach, to get what one wants so freely,Kadaj'll make sure they're his
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Male x Male relationships, Incest, Lime and Lemon, etc…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor their locations. I am just borrowing them for this non-profit fic.

**Delicacy of Ice**

Chapter One

He moves with grace, his lithe form swaying ever so slightly in his walk as he nears the table, his brothers' watching him from the corner of their eyes. It's like a routine for them, he always arrives late for breakfast and they always watch his entrance. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for today. Yazoo walked down with nothing but his boxers and a white towel draped over his lean shoulders and his long silver tresses were pulled back in a loose pony tail. His eyes were closed slightly as he sat down but he soon realized that eyes were on him for longer then usual.

"What?" He inquired as he looked from Kadaj to Loz and back again. He tilted his head to the side, a few loose strands of silver falling across his cheek.

"Normally you are clothed for breakfast." Kadaj giggled before covering his mouth with his hand. Like usual, when eating he wore no gloves. His hands looked so smooth, so pure and Yazoo could only imagine the taste of them against his lips.

"I…well it shouldn't matter, should it? You've both seen me naked before, and I'm at least wearing some material aren't I?" Yazoo blushed furiously as he grabbed some pancakes from the plate in the middle of the table and flipped them onto his own plate.

"Yeah well…a naked Yazoo is better then in between, ne Loz?" Kadaj burst out laughing as Yazoos' blush deepened and Loz grinned childishly. Kadaj leaned over the table, running his fingers across Yazoos' cheek then across his lips teasingly. "Don't hide your face from us, brother." Kadaj hooked his fingers beneath said persons' chin and tilted his brothers' head up so their mako green eyes met.

"Honestly, you two. Leave your brother alone. He can do what he likes without you two pestering him." This new voice startled all three as they all flinched, Kadaj withdrawing his hand and reseating himself back in his chair.

"Hai, Hai…" Kadaj mumbled as he poked at his own meal with his fork. His eyes were hidden behind his silver bangs that fell in front of his face but he seemingly didn't care or didn't notice them.

"Ohayou." Yazoo greeted Cloud with a smile, though he was still embarrassed with the moments before occurrence. Cloud nodded as he poured himself a drink of water before heading over to the table where the three silver haired men already sat.

Cloud remembered when he had found them just outside of Midgar, huddled together by their bikes trying to find sleep. He hadn't found out what they were doing there for, but when they had seen him they had immediately attacked. After defeating each in their weakened state, Cloud had brought them back with him offering his place to them for awhile. Though reluctant at first they had finally agreed but were still weary of the blonde ex-soldier. The only thing he knew about them was that they were looking for 'mother'. They seemed to know him but not much, and that was all. It had been three days since then and he had the feeling that he was growing attached to them whether he liked it or not.

"Ohayou, don't let them get to you." Cloud sat down, stretching his legs beneath the table before crossing one leg over the other. He took three pancakes and then grabbed for the syrup but Kadaj slapped his hand.

"Iie, the stronger go first." Kadaj grinned as he grabbed he intended ingredient and poured it onto his own breakfast before shoving it in Cloud's direction.

Cloud frowned as he watched Kadaj add sugar onto his pancakes and then began to roll them with his fingers before stabbing them with his fork and take a bite off one. Really, he seized to amaze him sometimes.

Cloud turned to look at Loz. "You were saying something about wanting a job right? Well, Tifa needs some extra help in the bar. If you wouldn't mind, you can work there." Cloud had talked with her on the phone this morning and she had been a little reluctant but he had successfully managed to convince her to let Loz work there. Loz nodded as he finished eating and placed his empty plate on the counter beside the sink.

"Arigato, nii-san." Loz spoke as he passed and headed up stairs to brush his teeth and get ready to go out to the bar. Cloud just smiled as he returned his attention to his meals.

"Ne, nii-san. When did Loz ask you about a job?" Kadaj inquired as he bit into another pancake, and tearing off a piece.

"He asked me last night before he went to sleep, you were already out." Cloud stated rather dully, as he took another bite. He could hear Yazoo chuckling faintly, trying to hide it from his tempered brother.

"Un…"Kadaj grunted as he stood up and placed his now empty plate on top of Lozs'. He turned and walked back over to the table, choosing to stand behind his long haired brother. Leaning over slightly, he wrapped his leather clad arms around his brothers' naked shoulders, leaning his chest against his back.

Cloud noted the blush that reawakened on Yazoos' features as his brother held him. Yazoo couldn't help but press his legs closer together as Kadaj rested his head against his shoulder. Yazoo could feel his younger brother's hot breath against his neck and just this though alone sent sparks down his body.

"Ne, can we go out later? I want to do some shopping." Kadaj inquired of his brother, running his hands across Yazoo's nipples and across his toned stomach. He loved teasing his brothers; it was so entertaining in so many ways. Kadaj felt the lust he bore for his brothers and Cloud even, but he wanted to play before he became serious.

Yazoo looked to the side so his eyes met his brothers. "I…un, but do you honestly need me to come with you?" Yazoo inquired. Right now he was entirely turned on and it was irritating him how Kadaj just hung over his shoulder teasing him. Was he aware of the effect that he was having on him? Yazoo was sure he did.

"Awww…you don't want to come with me? Do you not love me anymore, my darling Yazoo?" Kadaj nipped at his brothers' earlobe, already knowing it was a sensitive spot for him.

Yazoo barely stifled the moan that threatened to pass his lush lips, as he ate the rest of his breakfast rather quickly. Swallowing the last piece, he gasped lightly. "I'll go with you."

Kadaj grinned over his victory. "Yay. What about you, Cloud? Do you wish to join us?" Kadaj licked his lips slowly for effect before running his hand once more up Yazoos' chest before standing up fully. Walking around the table he stopped right before the ex-soldier and ran his slender fingers through the blonde spiky hair. It was soft considering it looked gelled and rough. But in truth it wasn't at all, but just the way Cloud's hair went on its' own. This interested Kadaj greatly. He bent over so that their faces were merely inches apart, his hot sweet breath gently cascading over Cloud's lips.

"I have a package to deliver. Gomen ne. Maybe next time, alright Kadaj?" Cloud replied, feeling the same thing he knew Yazoo had been experiencing only moments before. Why did Kadaj have to be so alluring, so damn sexy?

Kadaj puffed his cheeks slightly pushing his lower lip out a bit. "Awww." He slowly shrugged his shoulders. Running his fingers over Cloud's lips once more he pushed his index finger past pursed lips and into the hot and wt mouth that belonged to Cloud.

Watching…waiting…desiring him…this was all Yazoo could do. He couldn't resist dropping his hand to his crotch and slowly rub his growing arousal that was being caused by his younger brother. Just the way he stood, the aura that emanated off him as his finger swirled around in Clouds mouth. He was sure that Cloud's tongue tasted Kadajs' finger, licking and nipping it ever so gently.

Kadaj slowly withdrew his finger and brought it to his own lips. His tongue slid out of his mouth, lapping at his finger tasting Cloud. With a sly grin, Kadaj left the room. "Hurry and get ready Yazoo. I want to leave in the next ten minutes or so."

"Hai!" Yazoo chirped, snapping out of his bemused state. His eyes met those of Clouds' and silent message was shared. Both men headed upstairs, arriving in the same room with the same intention. Quick, short, a pleasurable release. All to the thought of the devious youth who was, unbeknownst to their knowledge, giggling at his tricks downstairs.

To be continued

Hope to update soon. Tell me what you think. Lemon coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Greatly appreciated.

Chapter Two

One bag, three bags…five bags…it seemed as if they kept on growing. Was it really necessary for him to buy so much stuff? Mind the fact that the contents weren't so heavy, it was just getting awkward to hold by ones' self. Yazoo grumbled as he shifted the bags in his arms watching as his younger brother bounded off childishly ahead of him. For once Kadaj wasn't wearing his whole leather suit. Only the pants remained, with a newly added white t-shirt that had black strips across the shoulder and a cross design across his shoulder blades.

"Yazoo" Kadaj chirped as he spun on his heels to look at his older brother. He leaned slightly forward with a grin on his face. His hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail with his bangs free to blow loosely around his beautiful features. His hips were more emphasized without the black trench coat, Yazoo nodded.

"Hai?" Yazoo replied as he stopped to stand just shy of a meter before Kadaj. Maybe he should have been like Kadaj and wore less leather. It was unbearably hot today…

"I think our wardrobe needs to be more…fuller…" Kadaj snickered…words like fuller sounded hysterical to him but it pissed Yazoo off to no end when he used them. He saw the flicker in his brother's eyes and the twitch of his soft lips but he just nodded.

"Can we drop this stuff off back at Clouds?" Yazoo inquired as once more he struggled to hold all the bags. Sometimes Kadaj was just too selfish, but then again, some of the stuff wasn't for Kadaj but for Yazoo spent by Kadajs' money.

"Mmm…" Kadaj leaned back throwing his arms in the air, stretching his body. His shirt rose slightly, exposing his toned stomach. His pants hung low on his slender hips, so dangerously low…Yazoo just wanted to tug them off.

Yazoo bit down on his tongue really hard, _why am I having these thoughts? He's my brother! But he's so…damn…sexy…_ Yazoo blinked as he noticed that Kadaj had run his own hand up his stomach lifting his shirt higher and higher.

"I suppose we can…" Kadaj drawled lightly as his eyes watch Yazoos' which were following his hand. _So easy…_ Kadaj thought with a grin. "I guess you want me to take one or two of those bags?"

Yazoo ripped his eyes off of Kadajs' torso and to the face of the one who addressed him. "Eh…oh, yeah." Yazoo nodded feeling rather embarrassed once more. How many times was this going to happen in one day?

Kadaj dropped his hand and reached forward taking two bags out of Yazoos' arms before turning and heading in the direction of Clouds' current residence. Yazoo was only a few steps behind him.

Arriving at Clouds'

Kadaj shifted so the second bag he held leaned against his other arm so he could dig out the key from his pocket. Dropping his wallet and a mint onto the ground he finally found the keys to the door. Shoving the key into the lock he twisted it to the right and heard the bolt slide free allowing them entrance.

Pushing open the door, Kadaj dropped his bags on the ground and bent down to get the keys. As Yazoo was still behind him, Kadaj felt an idea flow. Running his hand slowly across the ground, he lifted his hips higher into the air before he slowly grabbed the keys and returned to a standing position. Kadaj turned his head slightly to look at his long haired brother over his shoulder. Yazoo was blushing though trying to hide it.

"I can be so clumsy sometimes…I wonder if mother will forgive me for it." Kadaj shrugged before gathering up the groceries once more, making sure to sway his hips as he walked into the next room.

Yazoo didn't follow him immediately. He had to calm his breathing first. "If only Loz were here right now…I'd feel better at being able to handle this…" Yazoo sighed as he stepped forward following his brother into the next room to put away the groceries.

Bar

Loz dried off his hands after unplugging the sink. Working with Tifa wasn't bad; she was actually a really kind individual. The only thing that he really didn't like was that she talked too much. About annoying things too, like…to him. What else? Her voice was annoying beyond belief; it was like he was a child. That's the feeling he got when talking with her. But he didn't want to loose this job so he remained quiet.

"I'm still uneasy with having Cloud not living in the orphanage." Tifa grumbled as she came up beside him and serving a customer a jug of beer. The foam flowed over the edges and down the handle but the recipient didn't seem to care. He was already drunk to begin with.

"Oh? Maybe space was all he needed. And it's not like he's alone now anyways." Loz replied. He learned that she could trail off topic a lot and that would lead to a longer more annoying conversation. The day was almost through and he knew so much about her already.

"How long will that be for? Hmm? You guys don't plan on living there forever do you?" She inquired as she stepped closer to Loz. "Did you even know him before he brought you strays home?"

_Temper Loz…hold it. _"No, but we're staying at least for a while or until he kicks us out." Loz replied tartly before he took the next order from another customer.

"Oh." Tifa just nodded before giving him a gentle smile. "I hope I didn't offend you, that wasn't my intension."

"I know." Loz just smiled at her before he went back to work. The smell of the bar was tame, so his stomach wasn't queasy but he felt sick for some odd reason. Maybe because he was nervous of messing something up.

"You can go home after three. I don't want to make you work so hard on the first day." Tifa spoke as she passed him grabbing a clean glass while she was at it.

Loz stiffened. "I haven't…" It was two fifteen now…

"You haven't done anything wrong so don't worry." Tifa explained. "I was planning on closing early because Marlene has caught a cold and I need to take care of her without interruptions. Besides the fact it's your first day, I don't want you to think I'm an evil employer."

Loz burst out laughing, feeling some of his worry lift away. "Hai, I'll do just that then."

Returning his attention back to work, it seemed that there were more customers for the next twenty minutes but Loz didn't mind it all too much. But for some ungodly reason his mind kept on wondering off to the thought of his two brothers.

These thoughts were anything but clean though, which shocked Loz. Sure he was older and had experienced more pleasures in life then they had but still…this was his brothers he was thinking about! Mind you it never stopped him when he dreamt. Their figures were clear in his mind, clothing slowly being stripped away from their lithe, hot bodies.

"My god…" Loz whispered as he felt his pants begin to feel tight against his lower body. This was going to be something…these feelings.

Mall

"It's so big!" Kadaj cheered as he spun around twice before laughing and waiting for Yazoo to catch up with him. "I want to go to that store and that one…oh and that one too!"

Yazoo followed Kadajs' finger as he pointed at three different clothing stores. This was just after the entrance to the mall doors; they were going to be here awhile. Kadaj grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the first store and received no resistance. Good.

The clothing store wasn't exactly a store that Yazoo wasn't used to but it did make him a little bit nervous. The clothing was meant to be tight, short and sexy. And put that with Kadaj and Yazoo knew that his pants would be hurting him soon. Just the thought of his brother in these types of clothes was beginning to turn him on. His free hand idly moved to the front of his pants and he shifted his body so that he was slightly behind him. Kadaj seemingly didn't notice.

"Help me pick out something good." Kadaj whispered as he turned and leaned in close to Yazoo. "I'll pick something out for you. We can do…like…a fashion show…yeah of trying on clothes for each other and stuff. Now let's get started!"

Yazoo bit back the groan of protest as he was left to search on his own through the store. Kadaj was already flicking through stands of clothes and grabbing out occasional pieces.

"Might as well do the same…" Yazoo whispered as he turned to do as suggested. Honestly, all leather was a bad choice to wear for this day.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The curtains swung open admitting the youth to leave the small changing room. Swaying his hips in a modeling madder he walked forward. Kadaj spun once before pausing in front of his brother.

"Well, what do you think?" Kadaj inquired as he leaned on one leg, hands on hips. His legs were clad in tight black leather that had an empty strip off the right leg that was held together by black string. Buckles fell down the left pant leg and stopped just short of the knee. Tank-top netting that crossed his torso, and black with silver flames coated the wrist bands he wore on his upper body.

"Gorgeous." Yazoo commented before clamping a hand across his mouth. He hadn't meant for that to be said aloud, rather saying 'it suits you' should have been said. Yazoo did believe his brother gorgeous; he looked hot in almost anything. He had that feeling again that told him Kadaj had coaxed that out of him on purpose…it was like he already knew that Yazoo loved him more then just a brother. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine…if he already knew, then why not say anything? Was he just messing with him? He probably thought it disgusting too.

"Really?" Kadaj chirped as he strutted closer to Yazoo who was sitting on a chair in the changing room hallway. Kadaj only stopped progressing forward when his legs were on either side of Yazoos', slowly lowering himself onto his brothers' lap.

"Un…" Yazoo nodded, shifting slightly. _He's so close…_ Feeling Kadaj shift closer, Yazoo raised his eyes so they met those that matched his own. Silence…

"It's flexible…I think I'll get it. I'm glad you found it." Kadaj bent forward and planted his lips against Yazoos' cheek before slipping off his lap and disappearing behind the curtain once more. Yazoo grumbled before sliding off the chair and grabbing the clothes that Kadaj had got for him to try on. All of them fit perfectly and were styles that he loved…Kadaj knew him so well.

"I'm ready, let's go." Kadaj announced as he appeared at his side. Yazoo nodded and they moved to the cashier to purchase their new found wardrobe. The lady behind the desk was kind but seemed rather bored, until they arrived before her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Found something you liked?" She inquired as she ripped off the tags after scanning them.

She was memorized by their looks, Yazoo noted. This was usual, but it still bothered him. In a way, it was like sharing their image. He didn't want to share Kadaj, not with anyone. Kadaj was still of purity, and such people would taint him. Such impure creatures…

"Thanks and have a good day." She called as they walked out of the store.

"That took longer then expected ne?" Kadaj snickered as he linked his arms through Yazoos', carrying all of his possessions in his other hand.

"Found you!" Both brothers turned, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Loz…" Yazoo smiled pulling away from Kadaj and stepping closer to his older brother. "Good timing, I have to do something, can you hold my stuff for me and wait here with Kadaj?"

Yazoo didn't wait for an answer; he shoved his bags into his brother's arms and took off into the mall. _Washroom…where is one when you need it? _

"What brings' you here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Kadaj inquired as he leaned his head against Lozs' shoulder. His brother smelled like beer though he knew very well that Loz hadn't been drinking. If anything Loz despised alcohol like beer. Wine was the only beverage with any sort of alcohol that he enjoyed. Kadaj couldn't understand why. Not that Kadaj had ever tasted either; his brothers were too 'evil' that way and refused his wanting to try them.

"I was let off early; she said she'd give me a definite schedule in a day or so." Loz explained, trying his hardest to avoid looking at Kadaj. He was sure that his youngest brother was looking at him with that confident gaze of his, loose strands of silver cascading across his handsome features. He wouldn't be able to prevent an arousal though he felt his groin begin to react just to thoughts such as these.

"I see…" Kadaj ran his free hand up Lozs' arm then down again almost lazily. He enjoyed feeling how strong Lozs' arms were. It made him curious as to how they would feel wrapped around him, holding him close or taking him roughly.

"Loz…" Kadaj slowly pulled himself so he stood before his brother, his eyes meeting matching ones.

"Hai?" Loz replied as he watched his brother step closer to him. His breath hitched as he felt Kadaj's slender arms wrap around his neck, pulling their bodies together. He felt Kadaj's hips grind against him slowly before he loosened his arms around him beginning to step away.

"No." Loz snapped, wrapping his strong arm around Kadaj's waist and pulling him back against him. _Damn, I cracked! I can't believe what I just did! _ Loz yelled at him self mentally before realizing why bother to stop here?

Kadaj let out a gasp, but inwardly smirked. He knew Loz too well! He knew Loz much better then he knew Yazoo which made things a lot easier for him.

Loz bent his head capturing Kadajs' lips with his own, their lips fitting together effortlessly. His lips were soft and wanting as Loz pressed his tongue at those lips which admitted him into Kadaj's mouth. He groaned inwardly when he heard his younger sibling moan into the kiss and held him closer then before.

Finally parting for air, Loz pulled back but didn't relinquish his grip around Kadaj's waist. His eyes sparkled as he saw how moist and full Kadaj's lips were and his cheeks tainted pink. He looked so gorgeous.

"Ne…maybe we should continue this later…" Kadaj whispered as his body was held tighter against Loz, whose hands were groping his buttocks.

"Maybe…" Loz replied huskily as he reluctantly let go. He was aroused, but he knew he'd have to wait until they returned home, that is…when Yazoo returned. "What's taking him so long?"

Kadaj blinked, not understanding who he was talking about at first. "Oh." Kadaj looked around, scanning the mall for any signs of their missing brother. Just by the corner to the hallway that led to the washrooms was their sibling, but he wasn't alone. Six or seven men had approached him and were starting to push him back from the way he came. Yazoo him self, looked nervous and rather annoyed at the same time by the situation he was being placed into.

Kadaj tapped Loz on the shoulder, pointing in that direction. Loz nodded and they both moved through the crowd of people towards their sibling. Just their luck that it seemed more people had arrived to do some shopping.

"Hey kitty, want to come with us?"

Yazoo shivered. Their voice was coated with beer, they were drunk…or almost there. Yazoo took a deep breath before replying.

"I'd rather not." He moved to pass them, but like all of these types of situations, they blocked his path. "What, didn't you hear me?"

"Haha, very cute little kitty." This man had short brown hair and his build was that similar to Loz's but bigger on his torso and arms. His hands were huge, Yazoo noticed. The man to his right had black hair with his lip pierced and looked to be in his mid 20s'. He wore black pants and knuckle rings on his left hand. The third man had orange hair and freckles, but his face structure was rough and he bore a scar down his left cheek. The fourth looked the exact same as the first, they were obviously brothers. The last two both had black hair that reached their chins and looked to be about 28 to 30 years of age.

"Stop calling me that." Yazoo snapped, but gasped as his arms were grabbed by the two brothers and he was pulled back down the hall. As much as he struggled, it seemed that he made no progress on escaping. They were stronger then they looked.

"Come with us, we've got something for you." The man with short brown hair slurred into his ear as he was pushed up against a wall in the men's' washroom. His knee slid between Yazoo's thighs, rubbing against him forcefully.

"You do realize I'm a male right?" Yazoo inquired as he felt a shudder of disgust course through his whole body. His arms were pinned to his side by shoulder and wrist preventing his upper body to move against any action. His legs were supporting him and besides, there were more of them by far and he was helpless from doing anything beyond wiggling in their grasps.

"Mmm…you smell so good kitty." His name tag, _must have just gotten off work_, Yazoo noticed, said the man's name was Jonas. Jonas ran his hands up Yazoo's flanks, slowly dropping lower.

"Fuck…you." Yazoo hissed, spitting on the man's face. Yazoo couldn't hide the grin as the man stepped back shocked, his hand rising to wipe off his cheek.

"Maybe kitty is too nice a word, eh?" The man to his left with black hair and a pierced lip sneered.

"You're right, Rodale. How about…" Jonas tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Pussy." Rodale grinned as his hand groped at Yazoo's groin while his other hand tugged at his collar.

Yazoo's eyes widened and he began to struggle even harder but he felt his wrists beginning to bruise as their grip on him didn't slack. He began to throw curses at them but no words stopped them as they slid their hands up his shirt, playing with his nipples. Yazoo heard the other two men moan as they watched their friends explore his body, and this appalled him all the more. And what appalled him most was his body betraying him. Sure it was understandable for his brothers to set this reaction, but not for some lowly, disturbing men like these that had to force their way into someone's' heart and pants.

"Don't…"

"But you seem to be enjoying it, pussy." The voice was all too familiar, that of one of his brothers. Yazoo whipped his head around to look at the door where two silver haired men now stood, the younger with hands on hips. Yazoo narrowed his eyes, _how long have they been there for? _

"Now lay off you guys, before you get hurt. We'll take over from here." Loz snickered before moving into a fighting stance. Kadaj merely flexed his hands before loosely dropping them off his hips.

"And what makes you guys think you can boss us around?" Rodale growled, slowly turning to face the brothers. "This pussy is ours!" He lunged forward fist raised, and his strength into his legs as he ran.

Loz grinned, shifting his weight back before he reacted. "Dumb move."

TBC.

Well, there you go


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shit. Don't press so hard Yazoo!" Loz snapped as the ice pack was pressed to his left cheek. Though he hadn't any intention to snap at Yazoo- who was helping him- his cheek burned, and he had to fight back tears.

Yazoo flinched, but didn't retreat his hand from the icepack. "Sorry." It was because of him that Loz had been injured with the large gash on his cheek that Yazoo had just stitched shut moments before. Normally people wouldn't get any advantage over Yazoo, but he had been slacking with training recently, thus this incident had occurred. The men hadn't been too strong, but neither of the silver haired men had expected the thugs to pull a knife on them. The owner of the knife, and Loz's bad mood, was most likely sitting in a hospital with a broken nose and a few crushed ribs and fractured hip bone.

"You shouldn't baby him, niisan." Kadaj breathed dramatically as he walked in to the room with his cell phone in hand. His hair was pulled back into an elastic and was wearing black make-up.

"I'm not…I just-" Yazoo grumbled, trailing off as he realized how intently his young leader was staring at him.

"I need to talk with you, come with me." Kadaj nodded at Loz as he turned and departed from the room.

Yazoo slowly rose to his feet, moving to follow Kadaj. He felt a grip on his wrist and his body was jerked backwards so he landed sprawled across Loz's thighs. "Ne, Loz. You know Kadaj…I should ge-nngh!" Yazoo's eyes widened as Loz pressed two fingers into his mouth, silencing him.

"I know. This'll be quick, I promise." Loz replied, his breath warm against Yazoo's flushed cheek. "Listen, I know that you're attraction for Kadaj is very much like mine. But I don't want him to be taken away from me, alright ototou?"

Yazoo bit down on the offending digits in his mouth angrily, but they didn't move. Yazoo was about to reach up, but was shoved roughly to the floor. With a grunt, Yazoo slowly sat up, his eyes moving to Loz's.

"Maybe something will work out?" Loz shrugged, picking up his dropped icepack and pressed it to his sore cheek, wincing slightly.

Yazoo jumped to his feet, huffing slightly. Without looking back, he stormed out of the room in search of his brother.

"Yazoo?"

At hearing his name Yazoo looked up to see Cloud standing at the top of the stairs. His cheeks were bright pink and his hair more askew then usual. Thus, telling Yazoo that Cloud had just been on his bike. He seemed more attractive then ever, making Yazoo wonder slightly what Cloud would look like on his back legs spread…

"Have you seen Kadaj anywhere Cloud?" Yazoo inquired, brushing a loose strand of silver away from his mako green eyes. Walking over to the blonde, he stopped a few feet away. He knew that if he took any longer, Kadaj would get angry. He didn't exactly find it fun to have to deal with Kadaj's irate state of mind.

"Kadaj?" Cloud repeated, tilting his head in thought. "I think he's gone into the basement. But I'm not too sure." Cloud shrugged as in apologizing and turned to go down the hallway.

"Thank you." Yazoo called as he dashed down the stairs, barely waiting to see if the blonde would respond. On the last step he nearly fell, but managed to catch onto the railing. Whipping down the hallway, he turned and opened the door to the basement. Normally it would be pitch black as there are no windows, but there seemed to be a bit of light down in the dark basement. "So he is there…"

Closing the door behind him, Yazoo made his way down the stairs, the third one-as per usual- creaking beneath his weight. Reaching the bottom step he turned and walked around the stairs into the main 'room'. The basement wasn't finished only having the frames of the layout complete along with scattered furniture throughout the level.

Kadaj sat on the two seater couch, legs folded before him and his cell phone in hand, flipping it open then closed repeatedly.

"Took you long enough, niisan." Kadaj snipped as Yazoo sat down beside him, not needing to announce his presence. As soon as Yazoo was seated, Kadaj lifted himself up and sat on Yazoo's thighs, his own straddling Yazoo's hips. Tangling his fingers in Yazoo's long silver tresses, he tugged Yazoo's head back exposing his throat.

"S-Sorry." Yazoo stammered, his hands rising to grip his brother's hips gently. He still had no idea what Kadaj wanted to talk with him about, and this position was quite questionable. "I got…caught up in something."

"Sure." Kadaj replied, leaning forward and licking Yazoo's chin playfully. "Anyways, I've got something to tell you. And you're going to accept it no matter what." Kadaj explained as he nuzzled his way down his brother's neck.

"O-Oh?" Yazoo choked, his grip tightening when he felt his brother's hips drop, their groins meeting. Yazoo clenched his eyes shut, trying to prevent his body from reacting to Kadaj's movements. Was his brother doing it on purpose?

"I've found you a job, and they said that they'll hire you." Kadaj explained as he unzipped his brother's sweater and slid it off his shoulders. Naked skin awaited Kadaj as the garment was removed, a smile rising to his soft awaiting lips. He began to trail moist kisses down Yazoo's pale chest, sucking lightly occasionally. "You're going to do it. Loz has a job, and I just got one, so you'll do this one with no complaints, alright?"

"Ha-Hai?" Yazoo replied, his voice nervous. "What kind of job is it?" Loz's words were coming back to him, and he wasn't sure what to do. Nothing seemed to be the best choice, but Kadaj might get insulted by it, and he would then have a problem. Such dilemmas he didn't like to deal with. So to deal with this for now, Yazoo ran his hands up Kadaj's flanks, massaging him gently.

"You don't want it to be a surprise?" The younger slid his hips back so he could dip lower, his mouth finding a semi-erect nub and began to play with it between his lips. He enjoyed the taste of Yazoo's flesh; it was sweet and smelt so good. He wondered how his brother could keep his skin so soft, it was all beyond him.

"A surprise! No. Tell me." Yazoo asked, grabbing Kadaj by the chin in one hand and forcing his brother to look up at him. His cheeks felt like they were burning as he saw how innocent his brother's face looked; his cheeks flushed and his lips full, yet his eyes seemed to ask 'do you want to see me sad?'

"Well, you'll be doing private services." Kadaj stated, a smile taunting his lips as he slid to the floor his head dropping to lay in Yazoo's high thighs. His hands rested on his brother's knees for a moment before reaching up and wrapping around Yazoo's waist.

Yazoo felt his pride plummet. How could he do such a thing? Service others? This was not the job he could do, yet Kadaj wouldn't accept a no, and he would regret ever saying it with the rest of his life. "Do…do I have to…accept it?"

"Yes, you do and don't worry, Loz will never find out unless he needs to be serviced. Then you too will have something over him." Kadaj snickered before kissing his brother's inner thigh. "Cloud, I highly doubt, does things like that, so he won't be a worry."

Yazoo nodded though this didn't make him feel much better. Though he could feel his body reacting to Kadaj's touches, his mind was elsewhere.

Noticing how distant his brother was being, Kadaj grunted. "It's time to get your focus solely on me, niisan." Kadaj sneered as he grabbed his brother pinning him to the couch, hovering above him.

TBC.

Sorry that this took me so long! I hope you can forgive me. Well what do you think?

Anyways, the lemon will be coming up shortly! Please be patient with me, I'm still trying to get the next chapter for my other story up as well as working on this one, and I have RP's to finish! Wish me luck!

Please R&R. And thank you to those that already have bow


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you everyone for being so patient. I got this done as quickly as I could. Anyways...please review and tell me what you think.

**WARNING: THERE /IS/ A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IT IS MxM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! GRAPHIC TOO BTW.**

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Yazoo gasped out as his back hit the seat cushions of the couch, his brothers weight atop of him. His wrists pinned above his head by one of Kadaj's hands and hips straddled; he was effectively caught by Kadaj. When they were little, they had played this type of game many times-just the two of them. Kadaj would always end up pinning Yazoo and said individually he would never be able to get him off-thus losing each time.

_we used to swim the same moonlight waters, oceans away from the wakeful day_

"W-what!" Yazoo exclaimed, wiggling his hips but stopped when he noted that Kadaj hadn't even budged. Biting his bottom lip, he gazed up at his brother waiting for any sign of movement. It's not like he was afraid of his brother or anything, but the fact still remained that Kadaj /was/ stronger then him and he was unpredictable.

"You heard me, niisan." Kadaj replied ducking his head and planting butterfly kisses all across Yazoo's face, deliberately avoiding his mouth. Allowing for his one hand to remain tightly holding Yazoo's wrists, his free hand slid down Yazoo's flanks reaching for the black belt that held his pants over his hips. Skilfully undoing the article only fumbling once; it was dropped to the floor. Tugging Yazoo's pants open, Kadaj slid them over slender hips, along with the black boxers. He couldn't help but groan as smooth pale flesh was exposed as the fabric slid downwards and was disregarded onto the floor.

_my fall will be for you, my fall will be for you._

Yazoo shifted uneasily. This was like his dream come true; Kadaj was doing /these/ type of things with him! But still, it didn't quite feel right under the circumstances. Remembering Kadaj's words only made him more confused... _"It's time to get your focus solely on me, niisan." _Why would Kadaj say such a thing..? Unless...

_my love will be in you_

Kadaj shifted so he sat between his brothers naked thighs, his own body leaning over Yazoo's torso. Trailing his kisses lower, he made his way down Yazoo's neck, stopping at the junction between Yazoo's neck and collar bone. His mouth descending and he sucked fiercely before lapping at the reddening flesh with his tongue. Smiling once the mark had appeared, Kadaj whispered "Mine."

_if you be the one to cut me, I'll bleed forever_

_Mine? _Yazoo thought but wouldn't question it now, not when things were getting good. "Yours." Yazoo replied as lust began to cloud his mind. His body craved these touches, yearned for them and it showed clearly through his awakened arousal caught between their hot and lust filled bodies. He wanted Kadaj so badly, not just his body though. Yazoo wanted more from him. Selfish as it was, he wanted all of Kadaj. His body, his soul, his love and hate...everything. And yet, he wanted Kadaj to feel the same for him and no one else. He wanted for Kadaj to feel this greed that he felt. Only now, did he recall Mother. Would Kadaj, even if he felt all this for Yazoo, leave him for her? Would he abandon him like an old toy once used? Yazoo knew he would have to capture Kadaj's heart; he refused to let his little brother go even to mother. There was no need to have her interfere though he loved her dearly. _I'm sure she'll understand, after all she is our mother. Okaa san._

Kadaj grinned knowing complete victory over Yazoo when delicate wrists relaxed and Yazoo's breathing had softened. He trusted Kadaj. Kadaj smiled as his mouth dipped lower across Yazoo's flat chest and found twin nubs erect and in need of attention. Latching his mouth onto one of them, he sucked and flicked at it with his tongue loving how it tasted in his mouth. The nub was quite sensitive he found out as Yazoo thrashed beneath him, moaning and pushing his body against Kadaj's.

Slowly, Kadaj released Yazoo's wrists knowing full well that he wouldn't resist him any more if not encourage what was happening to him. Kadaj liked this sluttish Yazoo, horny and so wanton for him. He was glad for this reaction. In truth he had been afraid of how his brother would react to such ministrations- worried that he would be repulsed. Kadaj loved his brothers, not just for the fact that they were beautiful or strong. He desired them both, probably Yazoo more so then Loz. Yazoo was around more, raised him since he could remember. Sure Loz was there and cared for him deeply, but he couldn't hold against Kadaj's temper. Yazoo would stand up to Kadaj like a guardian needed to and the challenge of getting past that barrier and guide line was too tempting. Thus he felt more attracted to Yazoo, then to Loz. But there was always love for Loz. Always.

_scent of the sea before the waking of the world brings me to thee into the blue memory_

After teasing the one nipple, Kadaj moved onto the next letting one hand dip between Yazoo's legs and gently massaged his upper thighs. Kadaj loved how soft Yazoo's flesh was, and he smelled sweet like vanilla. It was an addictive scent, one he felt compelled to want for eternity though for some strange reason, not on his own body. After feeling his work on Yazoo's nipples was satisfactory he slid his body further down Yazoo's body, trailing moist soft kisses down Yazoo's belly.

_my fall will be for you...into the blue memory_

Looking up at Yazoo with half lidded eyes; he grinned. Yazoo tilted his head to the side, curious of what his little brother was planning now. His long hair clung faintly to the sides of his face and fell around his shoulders as his body arched off the bed as a wonderful sensation filled his body.

_a siren from the deep came to me..._

Kadaj's tongue lapped at his brother's naval teasingly, before plunging inside. Swirling his tongue around, he explored lovingly. After a few rounds he dipped his tongue in and out, making motions that were surely recognizable to the one who they were administered to.

"Nnh...Ka..da..j..." Yazoo moaned shutting his eyes and tangling his fingers through his brother's short silver tresses. Yazoo had never experienced this type of pleasure only having the experience of self pleasure. This was quite different, more sensual and much more fulfilling. He wanted more.

_sang my name my longing still I write my songs about that dream of mine worth everything I may ever be_

Hands slid down firm abs and across slender hips to push apart thighs that held an innocent treasure that he desired so much to make his own. A selfish thing but one that couldn't be helped. To be attracted to a being of the same sex was said to be a sin in most places, and for that being to be sibling as well would send you into condemption immediately. One to be damned for eternity in a fiery pit where your screams were naught but sirens to those that fed upon the sinners. An old folk tale that Kadaj hardly believed. He was attracted to many people yet his heart would not let him rest until he experience pleasures that were not meant for him. To bear the burden he held was incredible.

He knew he must find Okaa san but something told him she was safe right now. Though Sephiroth's shadow lingered over him, haunted him, Kadaj wasn't ready yet for the fate that lay ahead of him. He wanted to know those that loved him- if you could say love was an attribute that Kadaj would one day possess- would love him despite his change. Would they accept him after he gained mother? _What exactly /would/ happen? _Something that ran through Kadaj's mind like a cord that wouldn't break. This was something he would not know until he found her...Okaa san.

_the child will be born again, that siren carried him to me_

When he felt Kadaj push his legs apart, Yazoo's breathing hitched and he felt a heavy blush flood his cheeks. He knew that Kadaj always took what he wanted, most of the time not expressing that he wanted it. To have Kadaj even touch him like this was a pleasure in itself. Yazoo didn't resist Kadajs' fingers that prodded at his entrance, not pushing in just yet. He could feel his brother's breath on his groin and so badly did he want Kadaj to encompass his arousal with those flushed red lips.

"Yazoo..do you want me?" Kadaj inquired sending a puff of warm air across Yazoo's groin while his fingers pressed against his entrance once more. "Do you love me enough to let me have you? Do you love me enough to want me and to accept what only I can offer you now?" Kadaj knew this was a bold thing to ask, but he wanted to hear it. These words were for Yazoo and Yazoo alone. Even if he had sex with another, it would never be the same, he was sure of it. He knew that his body would crave others, but in the end Yazoo would be the only one who could properly satisfy his need deeper then any pit or ocean that existed in this time, this pitiful world.

_first of them true loves sining on the shoulders of an angel..._

Yazoo hadn't expected to hear these words and knew immediately they were from the soul. They possessed no hearts, not like any normal person. This was the result of being an experiment. What their hearts told them would be tampered therefore their soul would give them salvation.

Yazoo smiled, clearing his mind as best he could from the cloud that entrapped it. "Kadaj. I know I'm not expressive as much as I should be and have probably given you misguidance and misled you on what you think of me. But I can assure you that you are most dear to me, not just as a brother. But as a person. I love you the way you are and would gladly give my all to you to receive all in turn from you." Yazoo knew these words were cheesy, but they were true and he would not take them back.

Kadaj paused his movements, his eyes meeting ones identical to his own. Truth. He saw the truth and he smiled his usual smile quickly crawling up Yazoo's body and kissed him passionately. Not a kiss of brothers or family or friends. But of one that knew love was possible and would do anything to grasp it. Their lips pressed greedily together, their tongues hot, wet, and demanding as they danced in each others mouths.

_without care for love n' loss bring me home or leave me be_

Yazoo moaned against Kadaj's mouth, admitting him entrance and their kiss deepened. He had never tasted anything so sweet and hot before. There was a demand from Kadaj that startled Yazoo but he was all too willing to give it to him. He wanted Kadaj and he wanted for Kadaj to be happy. He grew up protecting his little brother, he raised him and it would be heartbreaking to see his brother sad and/or lost without someone to rely or run to and throw yourself into their embrace.

_my love in the dark heart of the night, I have lost the path before me; the one behind me will lead me..._

Both silver haired men knew patience, but neither wanted nor cared for it at the moment. This was something they had needed for awhile even if they didn't know that they had needed it. Something within them compelled them onwards. An invisible force that told them to take this chance; in case of losing it later.

_take me, cure me_

_kill me, bring me home_

_every way, every day_

_just another loop in the hangman's noose_

_take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home, every way every day...I keep on watching us sleep_

His legs were lifted and rested over Kadaj's hips, his hands bracing Kadaj's shoulders as in silent support, encouragement. Their eyes remained locked even when Kadaj tugged his own pants open and dropped them to his knees as he knelt before his brother's spread legs. Both smiled but no words were needed to be said, they were too close. Their lips met once more, as their hands roamed freely across each other's bodies in exploration. Finding pleasure points here and there, they exploited them, wave after wave of desire and pleasure flowing through then. Their need only increased, arousals weeping for attention that would soon come.

Thrusting his hips forward, Kadaj grinded their arousals together, eliciting a moan from both of them. Kadaj grinned liking how it had felt.

"Wish for more, niisan?" Kadaj taunted licking his lips.

Yazoo narrowed his eyes laughing lightly before growing serious. "How could I not? I want you Kadaj." Lifting his hips, grinding his body against Kadaj before leaning up and kissing the side of his lover's mouth. "I want you /in/ me, ototou." Kadaj shivered as he ran his tongue across the shell of his ear before nibbling on the earlobe that was presenting such an open target to Yazoo.

_relieve the old sin of Adam and Eve...of you and me...forgive the adoring beast_

Kadaj fell victim to his brother's wish, his own need growing too much to ignore for so long. As his brother spoke such taunting words, his body craved to fill those words to the rim. He would do this, do what his brother wanted, what he himself wanted just as well. Kadaj's lips twisted to a smile as he kissed Yazoo passionately once more. "I'll give you this pleasure; I'll make you mine niisan."

Yazoo moaned as he let Kadaj's finger probe at his entrance once more, this time there would be no teasing. He winced slightly as one digit was inserted slowly. Once past the knuckle, Kadaj twisted his finger gently to allow for Yazoo to adjust to the intrusion. Soon the pain began to disappear as the pleasure increased. Another digit was added. To cover the pain, to distract Yazoo from it; Kadaj wrapped his hand around Yazoo's length and gave it a firm stroke.

Yazoo cried out at the mixture of pleasure and pain that he felt. Pleasure winning out he couldn't hide the moan even if he wanted to that pressed past willing lips. It wasn't so bad when the third finger pressed through; Yazoo was adjusting to the new sensations. They were a lot better then the times he had tried to do it on his own. Being with another was something he preferred over solo. Maybe being kept to ones' self for so long he had forgotten what it was like- the touch from another.

Smiling down at Yazoo, Kadaj was pleased that he could bring out such a reaction from his older brother. He had always seen Yazoo as quiet and self reserved, not wanting to open himself to anyone- not even his brothers. As much as he loved that Yazoo, he loved /this/ Yazoo a lot more. And he knew this Yazoo would be shown to only him for he wasn't planning on letting anyone to have him. Not even the people who would interact with Yazoo at work. It would be interesting to find out how many would take a liking to Yazoo only to find out he was taken...it really would be something.

"Ne...Kadaj...I'm ready...so please...fuck me." Yazoo panted as he thrust down onto Kadaj's fingers as if to get his point across. He didn't know how much longer he'd last with the way Kadaj made him lust after him. Ever since they first arrived, he had noticed that his attraction for Kadaj had increased. Something in this city had sparked his attraction, something had changed in Kadaj and he liked it. The only negative was that Kadaj would most likely still flirt with others. He'd have to take extra measures to change that one. He'd make sure that Kadaj eyes were for him only.

_redeem me into childhood; show me myself without the shell..._

Withdrawing his fingers, he kissed them; tasting Yazoo on them and smiled. Using the precum that had formed at the tip of his arousal, he smeared it across his length as makeshift lubricant. Using his brother's leaking essence; he rubbed it around Yazoo's entrance and near his thighs. "It'll have to do..." Kadaj muttered as he positioned his arousal at Yazoo's entrance. Their eyes met. "Ready?" As much as he didn't mind giving and receiving pain, he didn't want to hurt Yazoo.

"Yes." Yazoo purred, though he anticipated pain he trusted Kadaj greatly. He was his leader, his brother and his lover. Kadaj would not betray his trust.

With affirmation from Yazoo, Kadaj pressed his hips forward, the head of his arousal disappearing within Yazoo's tight cavern. He was incredibly tight and so hot. He wanted to just burry his length deep within Yazoo right then but held back. He would wait and go slow for now.

Clamping his hands over his mouth, Yazoo cried out; tears threatening to fall but not reaching that far. It burned, yet he didn't want to stop. Kadaj was much larger then his fingers, and therefore the pleasure would be many times greater. He was glad to note that Kadaj was being patient with him though he was pretty confident to say that Kadaj wanted nothing more then to do as /he/ pleased but waited anyway.

Finally getting his heartbeat under control, Yazoo shifted his hips to tell his lover he was ready to continue. The burning sensation of being torn apart had faded and was now starting to feel good. He knew of sex between males and knew he had to be relaxed or he could hurt Kadaj who had yet to fully adjust to the tightness Yazoo presented him. Yazoo wanted this to be an unforgettable experience for both of them.

_like the advent of May...I'll be there when you say..._

Kadaj groaned as he pushed further in until he was completely buried within his lover. The heat felt so good, Yazoo's walls squeezing his hard length and sending sparks of pleasure through his lower body. Leaning over, Kadaj captured Yazoo's mouth with his own, giving him feverent kisses before resting his forehead against Yazoo's.

"It feels so good now..." Yazoo muttered as he kissed Kadaj once more.

Cupping Yazoo's face between his hands, he brought their mouths together once more. When air demanded it of them, they broke apart; panting against each other's mouths. "It'll only get better..." Kadaj replied, nipping Yazoo's bottom lip with his teeth before he slowly pulled his hips back. With a nod from the beauty beneath him, Kadaj thrust back into Yazoo, slowly gathering a rhythm as Yazoo began to move with him. Their bodies rocked against each other, their moans getting loader.

Yazoo rocked his hips, helping to guide Kadaj as he fucked him; making love to his body and soul. Without warning Yazoo screamed out, startling his lover. His back arched off the couch, his nails digging into Kadaj's shoulders.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj called, worried he had hurt his lover. Besides his brothers, Kadaj didn't worry for anyone, but when he worried for something he excelled at it. But because this was Yazoo, he knew that Yazoo could handle a lot. But either way, worrying was worrying and he worried for Yazoo right now.

"Iie! Do...do that again! It felt.." Yazoo panted shoving his hips down on Kadaj and cried out again. "Ka...daj! Mmm...hit there...it feels soo good..." Yazoo couldn't explain what had happened, just that it felt amazing and he wanted more.

Realizing what Yazoo meant immediately, Kadaj grinned. He had found Yazoo's prostate though he in truth hadn't been looking for it. With a short nod, he began to aim right for it, enjoying how Yazoo turned to a mass of pleasure beneath him, moaning and writhering beneath each thrust and loving every moment of it. Kadaj had never believed making love to Yazoo would be this good. It would turn to being an addiction, though there would be other things he could do to and with his older brother...

His hand still on Yazoo's arousal, he returned to stroking him, while his other hand gripped firmly on Yazoo's hip to control his thrusts. Soon after Yazoo's hand joined Kadaj's on his arousal, helping to add to the pleasure for both of them. Yazoo's free hand ran up and down Kadaj's chest, rubbing at perked nipples occasionally.

"Mmm...Yazoo...You feel so good" Kadaj moaned as he began to increase his pace. His thrusts became rougher, harder and faster as he felt Yazoo's legs spread further inviting him to partake in his own lust-filled desires.

Yazoo ran one hand down Kadaj's back, across shifting shoulder blades and smooth soft skin that rippled lightly beneath his fingertips. When his hand returned to the back of Kadaj's neck, he dragged his nails softly down his lovers back-though not enough to draw blood. Kadaj groaned, whispering "More". Pleased to have found something Kadaj enjoyed, Yazoo repeated this action. After awhile he rested his hand on the back of Kadaj's head, bringing him down so that he could kiss him.

As soon as Yazoo started to guide Kadaj's head, said individual dropped his head, fiercely capturing Yazoo's lips with his own before sucking on the tongue that pressed at his lips. Yazoo moaned when he felt Kadaj graze his teeth across his tongue, enjoying the new sensation. He could feel his body nearing the edge and just the sound of Kadaj moaning was near enough to send him over that edge.

"Together..."Kadaj grunted as their bodies moved together, their skin moist with sweat. The sound of skin slapping against skin aroused Kadaj all the more as he pressed further into Yazoo with each thrust. His hair lifted with each motion he made, his cheeks flushed as he pounded Yazoo into the cushions of the couch.

"Together…" Yazoo breathed as his hands left Kadaj's hair and wrapped around his lover's shoulders holding him close. He could only feel Kadaj and hear him moan. The world around mattered nothing to him at this moment. He felt only pleasure and desire for Kadaj. He couldn't think of Loz, who had threatened him earlier, or of Cloud, who offered them hospitality. Even the thought of his new job was wiped from his mind as he could only concentrate on the large heat within his own body.

Their eyes locked and a silent message was sent through them. Yazoo smiled as he was kissed once more and their tongues danced within their mouths. Breaking away, he tossed his head back- his hair flying- crying out as his body exploded in a white pleasure. His essence shot between their bodies, splattering their chests as his body slumped down against the couch. Yet he didn't stop movie. Yazoo rocked his hips back and forth, his hands running circles across Kadaj's shoulder blades.

Moaning, Kadaj wanted to see the sight of his brother's climax again but knew he would have to wait for next time. He let out a low groan as he felt his lover's hips roll against his, subconsciously clenching his muscles. Grinning, Kadaj began to thrust harder, switching angles only slightly to adjust to the new pace. Only lasting a few more moments, Kadaj jerked his hips forward, burying his length completely within Yazoo before he too reached his peek. Crying out Kadaj collapsed down across Yazoo's chest, head resting on Yazoo's shoulder.

Yazoo could feel the warmth that spilt into his body, knowing it was Kadaj's love and lust for him. Smiling faintly, he wrapped his arms around Kadaj, hugging him like a child. "I love you, ototou." Yazoo whispered as his eyes closed, tiredness overcoming his exhausted body. He couldn't hear Kadaj's response, nor did he know if his brother even responded…his world peaceful and dark.

Propping himself on his elbows on either side of Yazoo's body, Kadaj smiled at his now sleeping brother. He was glad to know his brother love him. But had he said it as brothers or lovers? Kadaj wasn't sure, but he made a note for later to find out. Reaching over to the two seater couch, he pulled the navy blanket off and tossed it over their bodies. Rather then withdraw his softened cock from Yazoo's body and wake him, Kadaj remained where he was. Laying his head back down on his brother's shoulder, Kadaj prepared his body for sleep.

"I'll have to announce my presence sooner next time." A voice alleged, catching Kadaj's attention despite how tired he felt.

Kadaj lifted his head, turning to look at the far corner encased in shadows. He could barely make out the outline of a tall male figure with long dark hair. Frowning; he was about to say something when they disappeared from view.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Vincent Valentine." His voice clear as day right beside Kadaj's ear, startling the youth. Their eyes met and Kadaj saw black.

To be continued.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it. Anyways, a few of you mentioned Yazoo's new job. It's not exactly what you think. That's my only hint to you guys as you'll find out in the next few chapters. Thanks for being so patient with me. And don't worry, for those of you that like lemons, there are more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait…but I had no inspiration, writers block as they say…hope you like the update.

Chapter 6

Kadaj only knew he was whisked away, a cloak thrown over his eyes as strong arms grabbed him. He felt wind rip around his body with no ground beneath his feet. His body felt heavy from pressure but some part of him told Kadaj that this man meant him no harm, that he was safe. Yet his mind was telling him to break free.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kadaj demanded, his arms flailing slightly as he yanked the cloak away from his head so he could see. Almost immediately after, Kadaj was forced to close his eyes; not prepared for the onslaught of the wind that he was faced towards.

Vincent glanced down at the boy in his arms and smiled weakly. "Sorry for taking you but I need to show you something." Kadaj blinked and looked up to the raven haired man who held him.

"Eh? Show me? You barely know who I am! I barely know you besides your name!" Kadaj retorted, feeling himself getting angry. He had been pulled away from Yazoo against his will and this man acted as if he didn't know what he had done!

Vincent just smiled and tightened his grip. "Please don't struggle; I wouldn't want to drop you from this height." As if to emphasize his point, the launched off a large building, soaring over roof tops miles below. Vincent's grip was stern but not painful.

Kadaj nodded reluctantly; hopefully his brothers would forgive him when he returned.

---

Kadaj was set on his feet and Vincent took a step back. "Wear the cloak, it'll cover you. It should due for now." Was all he prompted before the vampiric creature walked away. Not really up for arguing, Kadaj followed silently, his bare feel padding across the cemented ground. For the most part, they walked in silence, between buildings and past alley ways. Dust clung everywhere but surprisingly very little garbage besides the occasional rubble.

Finally approaching an old building Vincent guided them around the side and stopped at a cellar door. Though it was locked, the Vampire seemed intent on going through it. Bending down, Vincent curled his fingers around the lock and pulled. With ease the chain shattered and the door was pulled open. Dust floated in the air before settling on the ground.

Kadaj placed his hand over his nose to prevent himself from sneezing as he followed Vincent down the steps. Kadaj's eyes easily adjusted to the sudden encasement of darkness and he saw that Vincent was only a few feet away from him, heading deeper into the passageway.

"We're almost there, a bit further Kadaj." Vincent spoke calmly, his voice echoing over his shoulder.

Kadaj nodded, as he glanced about blank walls and empty corridors. "What a dull place…" He mumbled to himself as he sped up a bit to catch up with his guide. _I wonder what it is he needs to show…_Kadaj stopped walking as the hallway broke into a large room, a large tube filled with a faint blue-ish green glowing liquid. Wires and cables spiraled across the floor leading up to the tube. Small IV wires and other wires punctured a small form, that of a 12 year old at most. A young boy with flowing silver hair, and pale child flesh. His body was slender but firm looking. Kadaj could barely force his legs to move as Vincent took his hand and guided him forward.

"I have no right to free him…he is meant to be watched over for you. I was just the mediator. Take him home with you. Guide him safely." Vincent spoke before Kadaj no longer felt the man's presence. Kadaj's eyes widened and he whipped around but saw he was alone with the boy.

Kadaj raised his eyes to the top of the tube and noticed a metallic plate with words encrypted on it. "This is…Sephiroth…?" Kadaj chocked falling to his knees.

---

Yazoo dropped himself into the kitchen chair, his hair tied over his shoulder un-brushed; his unnecessarily long t-shirt hanging over his right shoulder. He didn't seem the least bit tired, but he was grumpy. Loz shuddered slightly; it was rare to have Yazoo wake up in such a foul mood. He was afraid to ask.

Cloud entered the room only to leave moments later feeling the heavy atmosphere. He and Loz shared a look before the blonde left. _Kadaj._

Loz tentively placed his brother's breakfast in front of him and sat down across the table. "You start your new job today don't you?" Loz started conversation, wondering if he'd get anywhere with it.

Yazoo twitched and raised his head. "Kadaj has to take me there…he found the job for me after all." Yazoo retorted, shrugging slightly as he grabbed a fork and began to jab the eggs on his plate with it.

"Okay…" Loz replied, paling.

"When ever he decided to return home would be great…" Yazoo sighed as he dropped the fork. He couldn't stay mad. It was hard to vent anger out on Loz. He was so innocent…except for when it came to something they both disagreed on…

"Eh? Return? When did Kadaj go out?" Loz frowned, this was new to him.

"I woke up and he was gone. We were downstairs…playing…and we fell asleep on the couch." Yazoo explained, keeping things rather vague. "The little jerk…"_ Pretty as he is…he's still a jerk. _Yazoo sagged in his chair, feeling his entire body sink in exhausted though he had yet to do anything worthy of being exhausted.

Just then the front door swung open, bouncing off the wall. "I'm home."

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other before they got up from their seats and went to greet their youngest sibling.

TBC

Please R&R


End file.
